The Embarrassing Moments Of The Rio Characters
by Nexus The Assassin Macaw
Summary: Short chapters about very embarrassing moments for the characters of Rio.


It was a pretty hazy day in the city of Rio de janerio,with the pollutant standard index reaching the unhealthy paly save,The blue macaw family which consists of Blu,Jewel,Carla,Bia and Tiago had mat up with their friend,Cyan,Rafael,Nico and Pedro at Luiz garage.

Blu and Rafael were watching the news for any update about ahze situation,while Nico,Pedro and the kids oayed around the garage. Jewel,Cyan and Luiz were in the kitchen getting the food ready for lunch.

"You know what luiz,I had always been wondering why is there a kitchen in a garage?"Jewel asked as she looked through cabinets for anything other than dog food.

"I don't know, when I moved in here there was already a kitchen here,"Luiz replied with his shoulders shrugged.

"Cyan,did you find anything other than dog food?"Jewel was looking through the cabinets at the other side of the kitchen buy sem as Jewel,all she found was dog food.

"Nope,"Cyan replied.

"While looks like we have to eat dog food for lunch," Jewel said as Cyan stared at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious," Cyan exclaimed, the very thought of eating dog food was already very disturbing

"I mean if dogs can eat it without any problems,I don't see why we can't," Jewel replied as she took out a box of dog food from the cabinet.

"Because it's dog food,it's made specially for them," Cyan replied with her voice slightly raised.

"Ift can't be that bad," Jewel replied,she eolaced her wing into the box and pulled out apieveof dog food.

Cyan stared at Jewel with a dubious look as she knew that Jewel wasn't really going to eat the dog what Jewel did next completely shocks her,Jewel placed the dog food into her beak and started chewing on it.

"It's not bad," Jewel said much to Cyan's surprise.

"You can't be serious," Cyan said with her beadk wide opened in shock.

"It's not bad,it's disgusting!" Jewel exclaimed as she dashed out of the kitchen at the same time shouting for water, "Water!water! Get me some water!"

Cyan turned to Luiz and said,"She do realise that all the water are in the kitchen and she just ran out of the kitchen hoping to find water some outside. "

"Hey,when you are so desperate for something,youw won't even think for a second before you act,maybebif you tried my dog good you would know how she's feeling,"" Luix offered. "No!" Cyan replied instantly as she wasn't keen to try dog food and end up like Jewel who gods knows where she ran off too.

"Where did Jewel go?"Luiz asked,Cyan having no clue of where Jewel was,just shrugged her shoulders in response.

The two made their way out of the kitchen and asked," Have anyone seen Jewel?"

"The last time I saw her,she ran out of the kitchen screaming for water," Blu replied without even taking his eyes off the tv.

"And you don't care that your mate just ran out of the garage while Screaming for water?" Luiz said.

"She's strong and independent, I'm sure she will be fine," Blu replied,showing no signs of worries.

Sure enough,after a few minutes,Jewel came back to the garage, her body was soaked wet with muddy water.

"Hey you are back,what happened to you?"Luiz asked.

"I was so desperate to get rid if the test that I jumped into a drain with mudybwater to wash the taste off," Jews replied as Luiz sniffed her.

"You smell terrible,maybe you should go and take a bath," Luiz suggested.

"Yah I should," Jewel agreed to what Luiz said before she walked to a tap to wash herself.

"No Jewel do not.." Luiz was in the middle of warning her but it WS too late,Jewel turned on the tao but instead of clear water coming out,it very dirty water that came out,the dirty water soaked onto Jewel making her smell even worst and it also caused her feathers to change colour to dark brown.

"I was going to warn you that the water pipe leading to that tap is dirty and faulty," Luiz finished his sentence but obviously it was already to late.

"Next time,warn me even before i reached the tap," Jewel said as she glared at else in the garage burst of laughing.


End file.
